Eco
by Supermonstrum
Summary: Comenzar la secundaria no afectó en nada a Dib. Desde la desaparición misteriosa de Zim, su vida vuelve a ser como antes: gritar a un vacío sin respuesta. Pero las anomalías regresaron y quizá, con ellas, el eco de Zim respondiéndole - Soft ZADR
1. Sospechoso aroma a calzone

-Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece**.  
><strong>-La idea de esta historia loca si salió de mi cabeza.

Tener en cuenta: 1) este fanfic se sitúa después de "El juicio", uno de los capítulos cancelados, cuyo guión puede encontrarse en internet. 2) El calzone es un plato italiano (bastante rico).

* * *

><p><strong>I - Sospechoso aroma a calzone.<strong>

_Pudo infiltrarse hábilmente, ya conocía muy bien los movimientos de los gnomos del jardín y por suerte el pequeño e idiota robot había dejado la ventana abierta. Para su gran sorpresa, ninguno estaba dentro; miró atentamente y trepó hasta el techo, dudó, ese tipo de oportunidades se presentaban casi nunca, pero ¿y si era una trampa? ¿Y si no lo era?, jamás se perdonaría el no haberlo intentado. Dib revisó hasta el último rincón del piso superior, sintiendo un éxtasis como pocas veces, y se atrevió a bajar al subsuelo de la base por el cesto de basura. El corazón le dio un brinco de sólo imaginarse allí otra vez, rodeado de aparatos extraterrestres… sin su dueño. Sólo él y todo el tiempo del universo._

Despertó gracias a las sacudidas de su hermana.

—Es la última vez que soy tu despertador, o compras uno o te despides de todo lo que conoces —dijo con su tono habitual, y lo dejó solo.

Dib le dio las gracias, ignorando su amenaza y comenzó a vestirse para ir al colegio. La remera y los pantalones se los puso enseguida, pero mientras buscaba un par de calcetines en el cajón, comenzó a recordar el extraño sueño que acababa de tener. Era un sueño-flashback acerca de la vez que estuvo en casa de…

—Zim… —dijo con un hilo de voz.

Una extraña sensación le recorrió cada una de las vértebras de la columna. Hacía muchos años que no pronunciaba el nombre de aquel extraterrestre con quien había hecho la escuela primaria; que, de repente y sin aviso, comenzó a faltar a clases y Dib no volvió a saber nada de él a pesar de que investigó más arduamente que nunca. El sueño fue acerca de una de las últimas veces en las que fue a inspeccionar la casa después de su desaparición.

—¡Dib!, ¿volviste a acabarte todo el cereal? —exclamó Gaz desde la planta baja. El muchacho terminó de ponerse los calcetines y las botas y bajó a toda velocidad, asegurando que había una caja más al fondo de la alacena.

…

Se dice que los cambios dan oportunidades y que en ambientes nuevos uno podía ser quien quisiera. Lamentablemente en aquella ciudad no se daba de esa forma y Dib tenía casi a la mayoría de sus compañeros de escuela primaria compartiendo el aula con él. Era cuestión de minutos para que los nuevos se enteraran que el muchacho vestido de negro, sentado en la primera fila del lado de la ventana, estaba loco o era un rarito en busca de cosas paranormales. Cuando Dib ocupó su asiento pudo escuchar los mal disimulados murmullos; suspiró forzando una leve sonrisa, no era nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado.

Quizá sería diferente si Zim estuviese allí, aunque sea para devolverle la palabra con sus insultos extraterrestres o para acusarlo de mentiras…

Sus ojos se perdieron en el cielo rojizo. Por un momento sintió que viajaba en el tiempo y escuchaba aquella voz llena de verdadera convicción gritando.

_¡Mientes! ¡Mienteees!_

Zim no sólo significaba problemas para la tierra. Muy en el fondo, una parte de Dib saltaba de satisfacción y euforia, porque Zim era la prueba de que él siempre había tenido la razón acerca de otras formas de vida más allá del planeta Tierra, que todos los años que invirtió en investigar y ver programas acerca de lo paranormal no fueron en vano. La parte mala, obviamente, era que el invasor tenía una misión que comprometía a una humanidad (que a veces no se mostraba digna de ser salvada por Dib).

Se sentía como gritar a la oscuridad, Zim fue una especie de eco que llenaba ese pequeño e inconsciente vacío.

"Fue", en tiempo pasado. Dib ya estaba resignado a que reapareciera, Zim no estaba ni en la ciudad ni en ninguna otra parte del mundo. Desde su desaparición, Dib se había contactado con Los Ojos Hinchados para que estuviesen al tanto de un posible intento de conquista irken en cualquier parte. Sin embargo, no sucedió nada y así los días previos a ese día en el que la señorita Bitters presentó a Zim a la clase, regresaron.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando apareció en el aula un hombre obeso, vistiendo una camisa que tenía marcas de sudor debajo de las axilas, con cabello era castaño y enmarañado, cargaba en una mano una caja de rosquillas y en la otra un maletín negro. Se paró delante de la clase y antes de presentarse tosió varias veces, escupiendo saliva a los desafortunados de la fila de adelante. Dib sonrió, al estar en la punta no le llegó nada.

—Espero que sean mejor de lo que la señorita Bitters me ha dicho —comenzó de forma arrastrada y gangosa—. Veo muchas caras nuevas, lógicos, si nunca nos hemos visto antes. —Su ojo derecho se desvió repentinamente, la clase dejó de escucharlo y se concentraron en el movimiento de este. —Voy a tomar asistencia.

El hombre era simplemente grotesco, pero al menos no traía un aura de desaliento como la señorita Bitters. Dib sacó su cuaderno y un bolígrafo para tomar apuntes, aprovechó que no lo estaban viendo y revisó si tenía algún mensaje de Los Ojos Hinchados en su teléfono celular; aparte de uno de Gaz diciendo que si no llegaba a tiempo para la cena familiar lo mataría, no tenía más mensajes. Tampoco era que tenía muchos contactos; no dolía demasiado porque Dib jamás había sido una persona rodeada de amigos, no podía sentirse mal por no tener algo que jamás había conocido. Todo ese acto patético de ser popular no le interesaba, él estaba apto para cosas más elevadas, como por ejemplo su sociedad secreta.

—Membrana, Dib —gruñó el profesor.

—Presente —respondió sin despegar la vista de los garabatos que estaba haciendo en la última hoja del cuaderno.

—Calzone…, Kit —continuó, no sin aguantar una desagradable risita después de leer el apellido del tal Kit. Al igual que el resto de la clase, Dib giró automáticamente la cabeza en busca de Calzone. No formaba parte de su grupo de la escuela primaria, pero a diferencia de otros nuevos, tenía un apellido con tentativa de risas permanentes. Casi hasta sintió lástima por él sin siquiera conocerlo. —Calzone —volvió a repetir sin respuesta—. Bien, su primer día y tendré que ponerle ausent-

—¡No! —chilló una voz desde el pasillo—. Kit Calzone… está llegando… justo… en este… ¡momento!

Apenas pronunciado "momento", un muchacho delgado cayó de bruces a los pies del profesor. Dib sintió vergüenza ajena, ya no sólo un apellido gracioso, sino una entrada de lo más ridícula.

—¡Kit Calzoncillos! —se escuchó desde el fondo. Más risas estallaron.

Kit se puso de pie, sacudiendo su cabellera negra. Tenía grandes ojos de un color violáceo, piel clara aunque no tanto como la de Dib. Era un poco más bajo que los demás y vestía un pantalón negro ajustado, una blusa con mangas a rayas verde y verde más oscuro y encima una playera verde oscuro que le llegaba hasta un cuarto de los muslos; por último usaba unas botas de varón negras sin plataforma, algo que quizá no le vendría mal.

—No te acostumbres a dar el presente de esta manera, Calzones, digo, Calzone —advirtió el profesor—. Ya, busca tu pupitre y de deja de distraer a la clase.

Kit se puso de pie, sacudiéndose las mangas con cuidado, fulminó al hombre con la mirada y buscó silenciosamente un asiento libre. El único se hallaba al lado de Dib, no tuvo inconveniente alguno y se sentó, murmurando en voz casi inaudible insultos contra aquel idiota que el primer día de clases ya se estaba burlando de su apellido como cualquier otro alumno más. Dib rió para sus adentros, el chico le cayó simpático, claro dejaría de serlo cuando se empezara a burlar de él como todos los demás.

La clase comenzó, como era el primer día se perdió la mayoría del tiempo en presentaciones, reglas, listas de manuales obligatorios o de ayuda, advertencias, reuniones de padres, la asistencia, etc. Dib no se molestó en tomar nota, prefirió seguir garabateando en la hoja de su cuaderno y a su lado, Kit se encontraba muy entretenido presionando el botón de la punta de su bolígrafo, algo que para el final de día se volvió más que insufrible.

Tal como lo esperaba, ninguno quiso compartir la mesa de la cafetería con el chico paranormal. Aislándose con total libertad por esa media hora, Dib sacó su teléfono y comenzó a revisar las páginas de internet a las que solía entrar o los foros a los que se unió para debatir. Algunos usuarios estaban bastante interesados en su teoría sobre el día de la invasión irken, otros le tomaban el pelo; sin embargo, Dib respondía a las preguntas, volvía a gritar en la cima de aquella montaña que se llamaba "razón", esperando el eco.

Aunque nunca sería como el primero de todos.

—Hey.

"Agente Palomilla, tienes un nuevo mensaje"

—¡Hey!

Dib despegó los ojos de la pantalla y se cruzó con la mirada de Kit, que estaba a pocos centímetros de él, sosteniendo una bolsa de papel que chorreaba grasa, entre sus manos. Kit arqueó una ceja, entre irritado y confundido, después de una breve pausa se sentó frente a Dib.

—¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir? —inquirió Dib.

—Iba a preguntarte si te molestaba que me sentara en esta mesa, ¿pero qué importa? No eres el dueño de la mesa y estás ocupado con ese juguete —respondió con desdén mientras sacaba un sándwich de aparente carne color violáceo.

—Qué carácter tienes… —dijo Dib rodando los ojos—. Con ese apellido tendrás que acostumbrarte a esta mesa.

—Cómo si me importara vivir rodeando de estúpidos como ellos —se defendió, apuntando con el dedo a una mesa repleta de chicos y chicas que hablaban y reían sin parar—. ¡Antes que me devoren los gusanos! No sé cual es el problema, mi apellido es completamente normal, ustedes lo asocian con cada… tontería —gruñó, dando un feroz mordisco al sándwich.

—Por supuesto, todos tenemos nombres de comida italiana o que se parecen al nombre de la ropa interior. Vamos, admite que causa gracia. Bueno, admite que a los demás les causa gracia. Papá una vez nos llevó a un restaurante italiano y el calzone no es malo —comentó para diferenciarse de esa masa de estúpidos. Quizá el tal Kit fuese alguien con quien pudiera hablar aunque sea durante la hora del almuerzo. —Me llamo Dib —agregó, sin atreverse a extenderle la mano.

Kit dio otro mordisco, masticando silenciosamente. Un pequeño hilo de grasa se deslizó por la comisura derecha de su labio, se limpió con el dorso de la mano, abrió su lata de soda y vaciló antes de dar un par de sorbos. Luego enfocó la vista en Dib, que esperaba al menos una señal de que había sido escuchado.

—Ya sabes cómo me llamo. Supongo que no puedo aspirar a hablar con otras personas, ¿o sí?

—Creí que preferías los gusanos —retrucó sonriendo apenas.

—Oh, sí, sí, los gusanos. Toda la vida.

Se miraron y no pudieron evitar sonreír con ganas.

Antes de que Kit pudiera decir otra cosa, Torque Smacky se detuvo y lo sujetó por el cuello de la playera. Dib se puso de pie en seguida y observó como Kit intentaba tocar el suelo con los pies en vano. Torque lo sacudió violentamente y lo estampó sobre la mesa, tomó el jugo de naranja exprimido de Dib y se lo arrojó al rostro mientras amenazaba:

—La próxima vez que molestes todo el día con el botón del bolígrafo voy a hacerte pedazos en serio, niño-calzoncillos.

—¡Oye, déjalo en paz, Torque! —intervino, Dib.

Torque giró la cabeza hacia él, pero Kit los interrumpió porque aullaba de dolor. Sobre su rostro habían salido unas ampollas anaranjadas que comenzaban a hincharse. Se puso de pie con dificultad, las piernas le temblaban y parecía que perdería el equilibrio en cualquier momento; llevándose las manos al rostro se echó a correr, gimoteando y bajo una lluvia de risas.

—¡Otro fenómeno, sólo era el jugo de naranja de Dib!

_Agua_ y naranja…

«_¿Zim?_ —pensó inmediatamente, como si no hubiesen pasado tantos años—. _No… tomaste la soda, no puede ser…_»

No podía ser, mas no dudó una sola fracción de segundo en correr tras él.


	2. Aún continúas

**II – "Aún continúas"**

El corto trecho de la cafetería le pareció eterno, más que nada por el remolino de pensamientos que se debatía en su mente. Tal vez fuese porque todo estaba sucediendo un día en el que había soñado con Zim y, por ende, el fuerte recuerdo de toda una etapa de su vida seguía dando vueltas, bien fresco. Dib no puedo evitar relacionar a Kit con Zim cuando vio la reacción de el primero ante el jugo de naranja, el jugo de naranja que contenía agua. Pero al mismo tiempo resultaba ilógico que el supuesto Zim pudiese tomar soda como si nada, aquello hubiera hecho humear todos sus órganos. ¿Y por qué se sentía más eufórico que preocupado? El regreso de Zim implicaba peligro de nuevo, reanudar la lucha y ahora que tenía un disfraz mucho mejor que el anterior sería totalmente imposible demostrar que era un extraterrestre.

«_La reaparición de Zim no significa nada bueno _—se regañó por dentro—. _Quizá esté planeando algo terrible. Su camuflaje es mejor que en la escuela primeria, quizá ahora sus planes sean más complicados. ¡Por Venus!, no piensa rendirse, ¿verdad?_»

Entró sigilosamente al baño, esperando ver aquellos ojos rojos o la lengua extraña. _Ansiando_ volver a verlo, ansiando secretamente volver a recibir respuesta en ese mundo de terrible monotonía en el que se estaba hundiendo lentamente con el correr de los años… Ansiando estar equivocado, claro, porque Zim era una amenaza, nada más.

—¡Estúpido! —gruñía Kit mientras se apoyaba sobre los lavabos con una mano y se frotaba con suavidad rojizo sarpullido en su rostro—. Debería arrancarle los intestinos ahora mismo, únicamente un apestoso primate se pondría histérico con el sonido de un bolígrafo. —Hablaba solo, usaba insultos algo extraños respecto a "la especie". El corazón de Dib dio un vuelco; al igual que cuando se distrajo viendo por la ventana, casi creyó escuchar…

_¡Yo soy Zim!_

—¡Zim! —exclamó Dib sujetándole un brazo y llevándoselo a la espalda, de modo que le costara moverse.

—¡Es Kit!, ¿quieren dejar de cambiarme el nombre o el apellido, gran bola de apestosos subnormales? —protestó echándose para atrás—. ¡¿Qué te sucede? ¡Suéltame! Creo que los demás tienen razón: tú estás loco.

—Cállate, y no estoy loco —exclamó oponiéndose a la fuerza de Kit—. A ver, explícame por qué te sale esa erupción extraterrestre por el agua, ¿eh?

—¿Erupción extraterrestre?, ¡¿de qué estás hablando? Soy alérgico a la fruta, creo que es algo absolutamente normal. ¡Si tuviera problemas con el agua no hubiese tomado esa asquerosa soda de cafetería! —respondió Kit perdiendo aún más los estribos. Dio una barrida hacia atrás con el pie y consiguió hacer que Dib se tambaleara, escapando de su agarre—. Ahora grábatelo en esa cabeza, soy Kit, K-i-t, y no uno de esos monstruos fenómenos que te interesan.

Los ojos violáceos clavándose en los de Dib fueron suficiente para que este último suspirara con mucho pesar. ¿En qué estuvo pensando? Por supuesto que no se trataba de Zim, sólo era un estudiante con alergia a las naranjas, nada más. Le dio la espala a Kit y se alejó un par de pasos mientras comenzaba a murmurar en voz alta, como siempre. Esa era una de las cosas en él que jamás había cambiado ni cambiaría jamás.

—Estás hablando solo —recalcó Kit señalándolo con un dedo, dubitativo.

Dib se giró, iba a responder, pero el vibrar de su celular lo interrumpió. En seguida recordó que tenía un mensaje de Los Ojos Hinchados; salió del baño a paso rápido. La hora del almuerzo había terminado y los pasillos estaban vacíos, perfecto, Dib se arrinconó al lado del cuarto del conserje y leyó atento:

"Agente Palomilla, se han detectado extrañas anomalías en la sección de los polos del planeta Tierra. Confirmar asistencia a la conferencia sobre el descubrimiento hoy a las 19 hs. Llevar autorización de padre o tutor."

—Tienes que estar bromeando —se dijo—. Deberían saber que no es fácil conseguir una firma de papá en un día. —Suspiró, agotado de sólo imaginar el esfuerzo que tendría que hacer para conseguir la autorización… Si es que Gaz se lo permitía. Tenía la cena de por medio y tendría que ofertar algo que supere al Cerdo de la Pizza. Salvo que fuese a las siete y volviera a las ocho, a tiempo para comer en familia. —Haré eso.

…

—¿Cómo pudimos pasar eso por alto? —preguntó con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

El otro masticaba lentamente, aunque era obvio que no se concentraba demasiado en el sabor de las rosquillas. Se llevó un par de dedos llenos de migajas al mentón y se lo rasco pensativamente. Púrpura lo siguió con la mirada, esperando una respuesta que solucionara todo aquel conflicto que podía acabar de un momento a otro con aquel plan que les llevó años concretar.

—Nos olvidamos de que nuestra desventaja es algo imprescindible para los otros. Un olvido, nada que no podamos arreglar —contestó secamente Rojo—. Tenemos tiempo, los levantamientos fueron pocos y nuestros soldados pudieron manejarlos bien, no creo que nadie sea tan estúpido como para volver a enfrentársenos sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Recuerda que hay otro "problema" perdido por el universo. Si este problema llega a enterarse nuestra situación y aprovecha las ventajas que tiene…

—¿Crees que se atrevería? Está terminantemente prohibido comunicarse con él, no tiene idea de lo que sucede y tampoco perdimos tiempo en buscarlo porque no lo valía —sonrió forzadamente. Púrpura se acercó con cautela al lado de Rojo y continuó hablando.

—No lo valía, pero ahora es importante.

—Tenemos un invasor trabajando en el planeta y Zim ni siquiera ha notado que está allí —Rojo soltó una risa animada, Púrpura lo siguió con ganas—. Su tecnología está atrasada, aún tiene el mismo Crucero y el modelo de Base que cuando partió de aquí, no va a poder hacernos frente y no podrá aprender a dominarla antes que nuestro investigador. Menos aún si conserva su GIR.

—Tienes razón Sí, luego lo arrestaremos y terminaremos con él… —agregó Púrpura, acompañando las carcajadas con un movimiento de cabeza.

…

Dib caminaba cautelosamente por el pasillo hacia la salida de emergencia, procurando que nadie lo viese. Trató de hacer una video llamada a su padre por el móvil. Fue una conversación de menos de un minuto, donde el muchacho le pedía por favor que se hiciera de un par de segundos en el trabajo para firmarle el permiso sin necesidad de hacer las ridículas pruebas y luchas con otros fanáticos.

—¿Tendrán algo que ver los irken con los polos de la tierra? —comenzó a preguntarse el muchacho mientras releía el mensaje de Los Ojos Hinchados una y otra vez—. Tal vez Zim regresó a su planeta y enviaron a otro invasor. Sí, él no pudo conmigo y volvió a casa —rió— y este nuevo invasor, en caso de que lo haya, tampoco podrá esclavizar la Tierra, no mientras yo esté al tanto. ¿Quién es la raza superior, eh?

Una suave risa lo interrumpió. Sus manos ya estaban empujando la manija de la puerta mientras su cabeza se giró hacia atrás en cámara lenta. A pocos pasos estaba Kit, ladeando apenas la cabeza y tratando de borrar todo rastro de que había reído que hubiese quedado en su rostro. Dib arqueó una ceja, ya no muy seguro de si se estaba burlando de él como todos los demás o si simplemente encontró algún detalle curioso que quisiera "compartir", como decían en clase.

Se detuvo y ambos parecieron quedar congelados, esperando algo, tal vez a que el otro comenzara a hablar. Finalmente, pasados unos interminables segundos, Dib hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como si le asegurara a Kit que no iba a burlarse si le contaba el por qué esa risita.

—Hablas sólo —repitió pero sin señalarlo. Su tono no era burló, todo lo contrario, era suave, aunque Din no supo si le estaba teniéndole lástima, cosa que resultaba tan desagradable como la sorna.

—Ah… —rodó los ojos, dándole la espalda del todo. Con un pie fuera de la escuela, agregó:— sí, lo sé.

Salió a la calle, la pesada puerta de metal que se cerraba estaba emitiendo un irritante chirrido, que sin embargo no logró opacar las palabras de Kit.

—Así que _aún continúas _hablando solo…

Los ojos de Dib se abrieron de par en par y aquella sensación en su columna regresó. Parecía serpentear y llegar hasta las extremidades de su cuerpo. No estaba loco, no escuchaba voces ni veía seres que no estaban. Lo que le acababan de decir fue totalmente real, ¿o no? ¿Cómo podía saber el chico nuevo?

¿Cómo podía decirle un total desconocido que _aún continuaba_ hablando sólo como si se tratara de un viejo amigo suyo?

—N-no —titubeó, ordenándole a sus piernas que comenzaran a corrar hacia el trabajo de su padre—. Dijiste que no eras...

Y comenzó a correr, con muchas mas cosas en su mente que hacía unos momentos antes.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, de verdad. Es complicado tratar con un nuevo fandom, así que espero estar haciéndolo relativamente bien, y en caso de que no sea así, clikeen en review y podemos ver cómo mejorar las cosas.<br>Saludos.


	3. Nos volvemos a ver

**III** – Nos volvemos a ver****

Su padre y Gaz se habían marchado. Ninguno insistió para que regresara a casa con ellos cuando Dib les dijo que prefería quedarse un rato más. No precisamente en el local de El Cerdo de la Pizza que inundaba sus fosas nasales con un terrible olor a grasa, aunque en ese momento cualquier lugar que no fuera su casa estaría bien. Antes solía quedarse en la terraza, viendo las estrellas, tratando de captar alguna señal extraterrestre o simplemente pensando en silencio, pero en ese momento la terraza no bastaba. Dib desencadenó su bicicleta del poste de luz en la que la había dejado antes de entrar al restaurant y se puso a pedalear colina arriba, donde estaba el observatorio de la ciudad.

La reunión con Los Ojos Hinchados lo había dejado muy confundido: según las últimas observaciones, un cambio bastante extraño estaba sucediendo en el polo sur y el polo norte. Cada cierto tiempo el nivel del agua de uno crecía y luego volvía a bajar mientras la masa de agua en estado sólido aumentaba. Todos llegaron a la conclusión de que nada tenía que ver el calentamiento global y aparentemente tampoco la mano del ser humano. Uno de los agentes comentó que hacía un año trató de comunicarse a la base de investigación de la Antártida, pero la mujer a cargo no supo responderle, o mejor dicho, evitó hacerlo.

«No puede tratarse de Zim ni de los irken, lo último que ellos querrían hacer es tratar con agua ―pensó Dib. Un par de gotas de sudor empezaron a bajar por su rostro mientras se acercaba al observatorio―. O quizás desarrollaron algo que los hiciera inmunes, tal vez Zim les explicó sobre el efecto del pegamento sobre el agua, eso sería una gran ventaja. ¡Por Venus, ¿por qué no mencioné eso en la reunión?». En el apuro por seguir pedaleando y llevarse una mano al bolsillo de su mochila y hurgar hasta encontrar su celular, Dib perdió el equilibrio y se balanceó para caer a un costado del camino en lugar de bajar a toda velocidad y romperse la mayoría de los huesos.

―Tiene que ser Zim ―balbuceó adolorido―. No hay otra explicación…

―Es Zim porque tú quieres que sea Zim, Dib-apestoso ―le reprochó una voz muy cerca de él.

El muchacho de sobresaltó, girando la cabeza a todas direcciones. Ese fue Zim definitivamente, y no aceptaría estar escuchando voces ni nada por el estilo. Fue Zim. Zim. Zim estaba en la tierra.

―No quiero que seas tú. Pero tengo razón, eres tú y aquí estás, respondiéndome. Ya basta, ¡muéstrate, Zim! ―ordenó poniéndose de pie y acomodándose las gafas.

Hubo un momento de silencio absoluto y luego, detrás de un árbol, Zim se mostró. Dib quedó boquiabierto, con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente. Tenía unos deseos terribles de abrazarlo, de sentir que era real, de empujarlo y darle manotazos como cuando él estaba en la escuela primaria, de oírlo gritar incoherencias.

De escuchar que a todo lo que hacía tenía una respuesta.

Zim. Zim estaba de nuevo delante de él.

―¿Por qué sonríes así, humano tonto?

―No estoy sonriendo ―mintió―. ¿Y qué haces aquí? Registré toda tu base al menos un millón de veces y no has regresado. ¿Qué pasó?, ¿la Tierra fue demasiado para el pobre invasor?

Había dicho eso para que Zim olvidara su obvia sonrisa, en realidad no fue nada del otro mundo, es más, ni siquiera lo insultó. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, el invasor se abalanzó sobre Dib, tirándolo sobre la hierba mientras le arañaba el rostro con sus puntiagudos dedos enguantados. El muchacho tardó en reaccionar hasta que sintió un hilo de sangre bajando por su mejilla. Tomó las muñecas de Zim e hizo fuerza para sentarse y hacerlo a un lado, mas no pudo. La fuerza del otro provenía de una rabia que nunca le había visto antes, quizá porque su expresión reflejaba además, impotencia y quizá algo de dolor.

―¡No te atrevas a llamarme así, humano idiota! ―chilló, jadeando entre golpe y golpe. Pero cuando Dib consiguió inmovilizar sus brazos desistió de apoco, bajando la cabeza―. No vuelvas a llamar así a Zim…

―¿Invasor? Eso es lo que eres, al menos de eso alardeabas todo el tiempo.

―Lo era. Y estaba orgulloso de eso, Dib-apestoso. ¿Tienes idea de lo que significa ser un invasor?, ¿sabes lo que es capaz de hacer un irken para llegar a complacer a los Más Altos? No es como aquí, donde protestan cuando no les gusta lo que hacen sus inferiores líderes. Mi raza es diferente.

―No entiendo a qué viene todo esto, Zim. Acaso… ¿acaso has tenido problemas con tus líderes?

Dib arqueó una ceja algo confundido. Comprendió que quizá él se había forjado una mala imagen de Zim; siempre había pensado que le asignaron la conquista de la Tierra como una misión de suma importancia, que Zim era respetado y envidiado por sus pares. Ahora parecía ser que no y que probablemente en su propio planeta Zim era el hazme reír como lo seguía siendo Dib para los seres humanos.

_En el fondo eran tan similares…_

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si lo habían castigado por culpa suya, por haber frustrado sus planes de conquista, y pese a que no había ninguna mala intención en esa pregunta, supo que el extraterrestre lo tomaría muy mal y no querría seguir hablando de nada.

Al final de cuentas, fue Zim quien comenzó a contarle que fue de él después del día de la misteriosa desaparición. Cada tanto hacía largas pausas en las que recordaba en silencio todo lo sucedido…

―Fui llevado a juicio. Estaban presentes los Cerebros, los Más Altos y otros irkens.

_Había conseguido escapar, pero no tan ileso como pensaba. Al llegar a su base bajó hasta el piso donde se encontraba lo que los humanos llamaríamos recámara. Pocas veces se vio necesitado de ir allí, un invasor no necesitaba descansar ni reflexionar en privado, podía con todo cuándo sea y en dónde sea. Sin embargo, las revelaciones en el juicio del que acababa de llegar fueron bastante fuertes._

_Estaba fallado. Es decir, ni siquiera debería estar._

―No estaba haciendo las cosas tan bien como creía. ¿Increíble, no? El gran Zim, cometiendo errores. Primero pensé que los equivocados eran mis Altos, pero eso no tiene sentido, los Altos jamás se equivocan. Zim tenía que ser…

―¿Ejecutado?

_¿Cómo podía ser? Casi podría jurar que su pak estaba en orden, de haber algún problema él lo habría notado. Los incidentes que le mostraron en la pantalla eran cosas que podrían pasarle a cualquiera y nunca fue su intención estorbar a los Más Altos y su plan de conquista universal._

_Se hizo un ovillo en aquella "cama" en forma de capsula-huevo, repasando detalladamente todas sus memorias. Un ruido proveniente del otro lado de la puerta lo distrajo, las risas de Gir y un anuncio de la basa._

"_Amo, una señal proveniente de La Inmensa intenta localizar nuestra ubicación exacta."_

―Digamos que cuando un equipo está fallado…

―Entiendo.

Silencio de nuevo. Dib se inquietó.

―¿Necesitas ayuda? ―preguntó finalmente.

El alíen entrecerró los ojos, ofendido y enfadándose de nuevo. Dib abrió la boca para aclararle que lo dijo con buena intención, que la situación no ameritaba a burlarse de él, que el tiempo ya había pasado y que, aunque nunca le permitiría a Zim conquistar su planeta, no era un chiquillo insensible que se aprovecharía de una situación tan devastadora. Él entendía lo que significaba defraudar a las personas que uno considera importante, su padre era el primer ejemplo que se le venía a la cabeza, y si había que hablar sobre el rol del hazmerreír nadie lo entendería mejor que Dib.

Pero de ahí a que quisiera desechar a alguien por no cumplir las expectativas.

―¡No! ¡Un invasor no necesita a nadie! ―se defendió Zim apuntándolo con el dedo.

―Nunca imaginé que los irken pudieran ser crueles con su propia gente ―murmuró ignorando los gritos del otro―. Todo el tiempo que te creía desaparecido, en realidad te estabas ocultando. Te ocultaste de esos líderes a los que sigues siendo devoto, ¿cierto, Zim?

―¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando, larva humana!

―¿Entonces por qué viniste a hablar conmigo? Vamos, esto no es un encuentro casual.

Enseguida se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. Acabó con la paciencia de Zim, quien le dio la espalda, insultándolo y desapareciendo entre los arbustos. Dib estuvo a punto de seguirlo, pero una fuerte corriente de aire acompañada del familiar sonido de la nave irken despegando lo detuvieron. No tenía cómo alcanzarlo.

Sólo contaba con que se volvieran a cruzar.

El eco dejó de escucharse y todo volvía a ser un frío vacío a su alrededor.

* * *

><p>La tercera entrega. Zim aparece y sólo se cruza con el único humano que cree que vale la pena, ¿o si fue casualidad?<p>

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, todo es aceptado.  
>Se agradecen de corazón sus comentarios y favoritos. No pensé que esta historia podría llegar a agradar a más de un lector.<p>

Saludos~


End file.
